Another World
by Soulfirestory
Summary: A girl who is a loser in the real world turns into another person in another world. Warning:  OCXtreme
1. Chapter 1

Another World

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance) or Final Fantasy VIII. I watched ten episodes of the MAR series and decided that the series was 'cute.' Hey, wouldn't it be fun if one just became a hero in another world instead of facing the cruelties of reality? Anyone would want that.

"Help me….I am frozen in time and I would like to gain my kingdom back. Break me from this curse…" The voice became telepathically from the prince that is buried in ice.

"Grab this holy sword!" the fairy said. "It is the only way to save him!" Anna gave a war cry, took the sword and bashes the monster…

"HARRRGGGGHH!" Anna woke up. Ruler in her hand as she hopped on the desk and tries to slash at the air. She saw that her classmates were staring at her and her teacher is angry.

"Oh No! I slept through class again!" Anna gasped and pushed her face between her hands.

"You're disrupting the class!"

"Get out!"

The bell rang just in time. Everyone left in a hurry.

Anna ran home but she is tired after taking the stairs. Her stamina and intelligence were weak compared to her classmates. Plus she had poor vision so she wears thick glasses.

"Hey, Anna, that world of MAR Heaven you always mentioned and the stories you told me…what happens afterwards?" The boy said. This boy has always been Anna's fan of stories.

Anna's vision changed. "The world will soon connect…" the witch with pink hair said.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?

"A—

"Oh no! It's time for my guitar lesson. Catch you later, Anna! Bye!"

"Bye…" The boy's face and personality always intrigued Anna. He is like a prince.

Suddenly a black hole has appeared below Anna.

Anna screamed but no one heard her. She falls from the sky and crashes into the grass.

This is how I ended up in MAR Heaven.

Anna groans and wipes the dirt off her. She then started to look at everything. "Eh? I can't see a thing…" She then took off her glasses to wipe it, and saw that she did not need her glasses anymore. She recognized the place. It is MAR Heaven from her dreams!

"YADA! I AM IN MAR HEAVEN! YAY!" Anna hops around in joy. Anna ran around, sniffed the air, did back flips and cartwheels without being tired.

"My stamina….I am not tired at all! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

A boy with blue spiky hair saw the girl in joy. "What's wrong with her? Is she enchanted with a hyper spell or something?"

"That's great. But how do I get home and how did I end up here?"

On her left, a five feet griffin is approaching.

"Hey! A griffin! Hi!"

The griffin is an unfriendly one; it attacks her but she quickly dodges the claws and the pecks. She snuck behind the griffin and gave a kick. In one hit, the griffin bounced back and turned into a ring. The boy with blue spiky hair went to retrieve the ring.

Anna looked at herself. "Whoa! I have taken down that beast?"

"Yes, you did. In fact it is a rare GF."

"Who are you?"

"I am Alviss, a collector of rare and powerful GFs. And you are?"

"Anna! Anna Kishimoto! I came from another world!"

"Another world? No, that can't be. It's only a myth… But she doesn't seem to be lying. Anyway. She is powerful. Perhaps I can use her to get that GF," Alviss thought.

"Hey, Anna. Want to follow me and get to know this world?"

"Yeah!"

"What's a GF?" Anna asked questions as they walked.

"GF means guardian force, it is a monster summoned from an accessory like badges, belt, rings, necklaces etc."

Alviss lead Anna to a cave. They entered the cave and saw a huge stone golem guarding a treasure chest. Alviss summoned Quezacotl, a thunder bird that let out thunder sparks but the golem is too strong. Despite it being strong, Quezacotl put up a good fight.

Anna went to retrieve the treasure. She easily opened the box and sees a dragon necklace.

The golem that was fighting Quezacotl, was now crumbled.

"So that's the treasure. But it's only a necklace," Anna said.

Alviss quickly snatched it from Anna.

"Hey!"

From the moment Alviss lands his hand on the necklace, it burns his hand. Alviss had to drop the necklace.

"Ouch! This necklace is cursed."

Anna quickly got the necklace back but the necklace does not burn her hands.

"You asshole! You were just using me weren't you!"

"I confess. Yes. But you can keep that necklace. Sometimes you can't force a GF to be compatible with you."

"What?"

"You didn't hear me. I said, 'you can have it. Run along now. I have no use for you."

"But I am still going to follow you. I don't know how to get back to my world."

"Oh, geez. All right. Just don't get in the way."

"Yay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No hate please. Everyone can do whatever they wanted in fanfiction.

_Chapter 2: The Prince_

There was a dog who was asleep in the middle of the grassland.

"Hey! Are you all right?"

"Let's just walk away. It's just a dog."

"Please! Rescue my prince!" said the male dog.

"It talks!" Anna pointed.

Alviss gave a sigh.

"Your prince? What's wrong?"

"My prince is frozen within the castle walls of Raffia."

"Raffia, the rich Raffia with all kinds of rare artifacts that carries GFs?"

"I'll give you GFs if you help me."

Alviss's eyes glitter with greed. He regains his composure and thought to himself, "this can be a trap. But I think it's worth it."

"Let's go, Anna. To Raffia!"

Anna and Alviss follow the dog inside the castle. The castle had many staircases. Soon they reached the corridor and see a human buried in ice. The human was surprisingly...the same boy Anna talked to and liked before she came to MAR Heaven. Two other human are standing between her and Kelvin.

"KELVIN!" Anna ran.

"Wait! Anna!" Alviss warned.

A boy with the hideous mask pushed her aside, "this is our base. No one interferes."

"What did you do to Kelvin?"

"That is not Kelvin you see, Miss. That is prince Zeke! I am his servant and raised him."

Anna calmed down. Whoever that is, is not Kelvin but he just looks like him! She couldn't leave the frozen human alone.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Anna asked the two humans guarding the ice.

"We are the chess pieces."

"Miss. The chess pieces are the individuals that tries to destroy MAR Heaven. The chess pieces were an organization under King Jake, King John's brother. He is the one who tries to overthrow King John. King Jake wanted power by attaining GFs to conquer the world. King Jake has learned magic around the world and became a sorcerer. Using his powers, he killed King John and others who oppose him. Now he pursues Prince Zeke as well, the heir to the thrown after King John. King Jake laid destruction in every path he walked," the dog said. "Now hit my head till I am unconscious."

"WHAT?"

The two humans blocking them from the ice laughed. There is this girl twin curls on both sides and a guy with the ugly mask.

"Not Funny!" Anna rushed towards the guy with ugly mask. That guy threw Anna aside. Anna lands on the floor smoothly as she is thrown backwards.

"This guy is not a regular goon," Anna thought.

"Instead of Goons. We have a name. I am Ian and this is Loco."

"Hell with your names—

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"Let me handle this guy. You are not at his level. You handle the Loco."

Alviss lets out a powerful aura and lunges at the two villains. The result turns out to be a draw because an explosion was given birth.

Alviss and the Ian engaged in combat. None injures the other.

Anna rushes toward Loco. She dodged the boy's punches and kicks. They ran around each other just like instinctive fighters do. She is beaten down easily and is catching her breath. Anna does not give up and continues to be pushed backwards. The dog falls asleep.

Anna is pushed backwards, "What's wrong with you? This isn't the right time-

The dog glows and transforms into a middle age man in smoke.

"What the?" Anna gaped.

"Hey, young lady. You fight hard. Good Job," the boy ruffles Anna's hair.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alan, the dog is Ed. Ultimecia's curse had bind me with the dog. We share the same body but it's unfair. When Ed sleeps three times I come out. When I sleep once, Ed comes out. Now…let's get down to business. Lady! You can have this GF. This will melt the ice. Free the prince while I take down this pigtail girl."

"Yes sir!"

The young girl ran to the frozen prince. The two villains try to interfere his path but Alan countered the ugly mask guy. He immediately blew the guy away with a fire spell.

Anna released Ifrit. Ifrit throws a small fireball and shattered the ice.

The girl gazed at the prince like something she has never seen before. The prince falls from the shattered ice. His lips fell on Anna's lips. Anna caught his fall and laid him on the floor. The prince slowly opened his sapphire eyes.

"Are you all right?" Anna shook the prince.

Alan grinned at the two young kids.

The boy stood up, "Yes, thank you."

A pumpkinhead bearing a cross appeared from thin air.

"It's about you came Halloween!" Ian said.

"King Jake gave orders to give up collecting GFs and focus on the War Games."

Ian, Loco and Halloween teleported to somewhere else.

"WAIT!" Anna yelled but it was too late.


End file.
